


I am Stiles Stilinski

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Character Death, Dying Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short One Shot, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Stiles Stilinski. I was 17 years old when I was murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Stiles Stilinski

My name is Stiles Stilinski. I was 17 years old when I was murdered.

The night of the battle arrived. I can remember everything feeling so… ominous.

The alpha pack were waiting in the preserve for us to join. I must admit I was sort of nervous for this one. Derek seemed on edge which was never a good sign.

I didn't see the pack that day. They said they didn’t want me around whilst they trained and got ready. They kept telling me that it was too dangerous.

I spent the morning with my dad, reminding him how much I loved him. The rest of the day I spent with my bat and a tree practicing my swings.

I had a few texts throughout the day reminding me not to go anywhere near the forest. They had no idea I had already planned to join them. 

I drove my jeep as far as into the preserve as I could before taking off on foot. I followed the sounds of growling to find the fight which had already begun.

The alpha pack were strong but with our pack bond I was convinced we were stronger. 

I walked into the clearing in the trees. Armed only with my baseball bat to see my best friend… my brother slammed into a tree. Everyone already looked so defeated but I couldn’t leave them. I couldn’t lose them all.

When the pack saw me they all groaned, some threw insults at me, Derek even flashed his eyes red in my direction. he looked so mad. I lifted my bat into the air and ran towards the she-wolf. Bringing it down as hard as I could over her head. She let out a roar and swiped at me sending me flying. Scott ran to me and helped me up before nodding and turning back to one of the bigger alphas.

It was going well. The pack took down Kali and Ennis. The only ones left now were the merged twins and Deucalion. 

They weren't as easy to take down. It took most of the pack to make a mark. They were all so focused on the twins they forgot about the last alpha. 

I remember that in the dark all I could see was two red eyes start stalking towards me, getting closer and closer. I raised my bat and swung as hard as I could. It didn’t do a thing. 

I felt claws rip through my stomach, over and over. Yet still no one came. They were taking down the twins whilst I myself was being torn to shreds by a blind alpha. 

I collapsed. Feeling my knees buckle as I hit the ground. The alpha sent a smug smile my way and turned around towards to pack who had successfully killed the twins. 

Everything seemed so slow. Seeing Deucalion taken down, to Scott rushing to my side and putting pressure on my stomach. To the pack all breaking down. The pain was unbearable. The worst pain i have ever experienced.

Everyone collected around me. The sight of my best friends’ distraught face seared itself into my mind. I will never forget the words that he spoke.

"You will always be my batman. I promise if you stay with me I will sit through every single Star Wars just like you’ve always wanted. Stiles this is not how you die. You can't, I need you. you're my brother Stiles. Please don’t leave me. I love you."

My brother held me close as i begun to relax.

His heart beat was so strong and loud, it made me happy. Scott was alive, he would go on and live an amazing life. He would have a family, a pack. He would be able to live for me. He would do the things I never got the chance to. 

In that moment I was okay.

I can still remember the pain disappearing. I can remember seeing the tears spilling down the faces of those that I love. I remember floating and feeling weightless. I remember hearing my pack of wolves howling into the night as I took my final breath.

My life was full of extraordinary events. I lived.

I may not have been popular, I may not of had a million friends, but I was loved. I was loved by the most amazing people I could have ever hoped to meet. And I know that no matter how long it's been they will always love me, like I will always love them.

My name is Stiles Stilinski. I was 17 years old when I was murdered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
